Lix Animation Digital
Not to be confused with Geo LTD. Animation. Geo Animation Studios, LLC. (formerly known as Geo LTD. Animation Studios) is an Irish-American computer animation studio based in New York, USA. The studio was founded by Jake Sharratt on September 18, 1990. Originally formed by the merger of the CGI animation division of Geo LTD., it was spun off into a separate independent company in 1990. It is currently owned by Viacom division Paramount Pictures. The studio is known for the well-recognized ''Greenuts'' franchise. History Before Jake Sharratt started Geo Animation Studios in 1990, Jake Sharratt created a CGI animation division of Geo LTD. Animation, named Geo LTD. Animation Studios in 1988. In 1990, however, it was renamed to Geo Animation Studios and was spun off into a separate independent company. By October 1, 1991, a deal was announced positioning Geo as Paramount’s family entertainment arm (later in 1994 Viacom) that would produce one to two films a year starting in 1993. Geo Animation Studios is co-owned by Paramount who exclusively distributes the films. Geo's first film Greenuts was released on November 12, 1993. It has since then been solely focused on animated features. In 1996, Geo's second film Under the Blue Sea was released in theatres November 8, 1996. In 1997, Geo's third film Greenuts 2 was released in theatres November 14, 1997, it's a sequel to Greenuts. In the summer of 1998, Lix FX became Geo Animation Studios's Vancouver animation studio, Geo Lix FX. Geo Animation Studios is currently working on Remembering the Life (2016), and more, and has many other projects in development, including Vegetables 2 and Balloon. On May 14, 2016, River Yard Pictures, founded in 2015 by Jon Xavier Flumming with financial backig from Stainton Enterprises, announced it will acquire Geo Animation Studios from Paramount Pictures for $795 million, and the deal is expected to be finalized in September 2016. However the deal was rejected on July 30, 2016. Filmography Feature films Released films Upcoming films Films in development Cancelled movies :For the full list, see List of cancelled Geo Animation Studios projects. *''Dead Lead 2'' *''The Animals'' *''The Land of the Earth '' *''Under the Blue Sea 2 '' *''Red 2'' Short films Television specials Television series Theme park attractions While Geo Animation Studios has never had its own theme park, theme parks have made rides based on Geo films and co-productions. *''Greenuts Land, a children's area at Paramount Canada's Wonderland (now Canada's Wonderland). *Greenuts: The Fun Ride, a simulator ride at Universal Studios Florida. Also existed at Universal Studios Hollywood. *Under the Blue Sea: Boat Ride, a water ride at Universal Studios Japan. Trivia *The characters from ''Greenuts eventually turn out being their company's mascots. *The name for the company came from Geo LTD. Gallery GAS_1990_print_logo.png|The 1990-1998 print logo GAS 2013 print logo.png|The 1998-present print logo. Geo_Animation_Studios_logo.jpg|The 1990 to 2010 logo features Cube from Greenuts. Geo_Animation_Studios_New_logo.jpg|The new 2010 logo. See also *Paramount Pictures *Viacom *Paramount Animation *Jake Sharratt *List of cancelled Geo Animation Studios projects Category:Companies